


nagito eats sans for breakfast

by yourleftthigh69 (diosleftthigh69)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Bagels, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eye Gouging, Hope, Hungry, Large Breasts, M/M, Micropenis, Public Blow Jobs, Skeleton Penis (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Tongues, Vore, Voyeurism, angry, ball monokuma - Freeform, meat - Freeform, slim jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diosleftthigh69/pseuds/yourleftthigh69
Summary: nagito hungers and craves but there is no food but there is sans and when you put two and two together you get an abomiation
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	nagito eats sans for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> never let me read an aot vore fanfiction ever again i am scarred for life

oned ay nagito worke up in his shitty cotage in despsiar land when he haedrd a knock on his door. "knowck kocnk." sais dht edoor. "shut the fuck up im slepeign and rdreaming abou t sans udnertale." he saisd with a erect microepnis. "get ur flatty patty ass outt a be d nagihoe." said jahhiame. ":omg hajime it's ou." nagiot soworend and got out of bed and came to hajime. "hi hajimeme i am here for my dailty blowy!!!" he sadi excitelty. hajime beat the shit out of nagiot jomaenda. "i love u hinatta kun bu ti loe sans udnertale even more." he said and started glowing as hajome walked away. nagiot was angy ahe was s oangry his eys glowed manciangly. butt hen he growled so loyufly. "jesuss christ nagiot are you going super sayean/??/"hajimemg asked. "no i am hungry." he stated menacingly and gay. haieme stopped taking nagiotes shitt and walked away he was also gguhnrey. it was mornign and the sun blidended themas they walked to the bg food place.

"good monring everyone i love hope nd snad and hajiem!!!" najgiot said. eveyron gave him dead srtares or ignored him entirelty. but then he noticed osmething as he grabbed a bagel. "sans undertale? is tht erally uoy?!??!?!" he asked, geting his hopes up too high. "yes it is me, sans udnertale." sans undertale said and tposed mencaingly. "omg sans..... i love you." koemaeda ran up to ujndettale and hugged him/. "i lvoe u too komaeda nagitoe." sanas said and thehys rateted making out. "mmm mwah mwah slopper slobbre slope slop paslokfwjs ssp sp sp sp." they said as they made out very wetly it was wet slappingi eevrywhere. then sans udentale took out nagiots micropenis and strated rubbing it. "OMG SAND SUNDETTALE IM OGNNA CUM!!!" nagiot oaned so loud he was blushign so ahrd and sweating orofusely. his moaning drew a crowd. it was his feinds looking at him disgustingly. "u fat pig." said hiyoko. "im gonan shove meat sticks down my ete sockets." said akane flexing her huge boobs as she grabbed nekomarus slim jim and gaucnged her ehyes out with it. blodo pured everytwhere it was gruesome she is fucking dead and thne the dead body annoucnement played but no one gave a shit.

then nagito moaned so hard as he iced his bagel with his cream cheese if you catch my drift. "wow sans u made me ice my bagel... how about i do the same to you." nagiot said sufgesrviely. "br br br br br br br br br rb sans undertale noises." he agreed and snas started sucking his humungous boner haha get it boenr because skeleton and have bone haha boen funy joke LAUGH NOW. "AWOOOOOOGA." sns udnertale said as his bone was being pleasured by a psychoctic dude with lymphonmae. sansn udnetale was panting so hard his tungeoe fell out of his mouth as he ahegoasused and put good use to nagitoes dick sucking lips. sans udnertale cummed in the back of anagitos throat and he slurped eery last bit of it down. "wow sans undertale, your bone marrow tastes really good, but i bet you taste even better." nagito saisd going psychotic.

naagio then unhinged his motherfucking jaw and shoved sans undertale in his outh. "wow nagito i can see my skeelton cum from here- UH I MEAN br br b rbr br br br br br rb sans noise." he said correcting his speech error. nagito continued to shove sands small body down his esophagus nad into his stomabch. he cummed so hard his cum flew on the floor before monokuma's bear toes. needless to say, he was pissed. "how tdo u liek it in there asnas undertale??!?!?!?" nagiot askde. "OM G NAGIOT I LOVE IT i an SE E TH E REMAINS of ur other voer c=victims!!!" sans said blushing his skeleton dick godt hard. "omg i love u too sans udnertael." nagiot said and ate his bagel so sans could eat it too and thne monkuma transpfroemd into ball monoukuma and fuckign devoured them both simultaneously they are botj fucking dead. "no more nagitoe." said monokujma as he vanished into thin air as usual. 

eveyrone shared glances of confusion and shock as they stard at the remains of nagito's bagel and his cum and the massive fucking puddeo of blood o hte flor and then the body discoverly annoucement played again and no one gave a shat agian. then they continued with their day as if noething happened.

the end.


End file.
